Ashes of the Lies we Told Ourselves
by arendelleziegler
Summary: Después de un largo periodo de distanciamiento Elsa por fin creyó haber hecho las pases con las verdaderas razones de su partida, con los ojos aquamarina de Anna observándola en furia y decepción. Pero el pasado no tiende a olvidar y ahora tendrá que regresar para finalmente extinguir lo que sea que ambas hayan empezado, o dejar que el fuego las consuma otra vez. [Modern AU]


Volver a casa nunca había sido una tarea sencilla.

Al menos Elsa lo sentía así, abordando el primer taxi que esperaba a por ella en la entrada del aeropuerto, incapaz de pensar en las inevitables consecuencias de su premeditado acto.

El cansancio en su rostro se hacía presente por sobre capas de maquillaje, aferrándose a capas de sudor y angustia que la hacían sentir más miserable con el correr de las horas. Su teléfono se encontraba ausente de notificación alguna, excluyendo por el actual reporte del clima y el tiempo que le tomaría al taxista llegar a su destino.

No debería ser tan difícil.

Pero lo era.

Y supo que lo sería el minuto exacto en que se embarcó en este mismo aeropuerto seis años atrás, sin despedidas, sin abrazos. Sin lágrimas más las que eran causadas debido a la ira y la decepción.

Con ojos aguamarina posados en ella irradiando odio y miedo, miedo al futuro.

Miedo a encontrarse sola otra vez.

~•~•~•~

_\- Así que enserio planeas irte._

_\- Ya hablamos de esto, Anna._

_\- ¡No! Tu lo hiciste. Tú fuiste la que simplemente decidió todo esto sin siquiera consultarme. El nuevo empleo, nueva casa. Tú eres la que se va y me deja sola..._

_Elsa tensó todo su cuerpo, aguardando por las palabras que ella sabía perfectamente finalizarán esa oración._

_\- Otra vez - su voz se encontraba llena de inseguridades -, me estás abandonando otra vez._

_Abandonando otra vez._

~•~•~•~

Elsa trató por años de olvidar esas palabras, sin éxito, permitiéndoles entonces perseguirla en medio de noches frías y veranos calurosos. Se encontraban aferradas a sus memoria que inclusive ahora el dolor era comparable al de años atrás, torturándola en formas que jamás creyó podría ser torturada.

Había abandonado a Anna una vez, tiempo atrás cuando ambas eran jóvenes y se encontraban soñando con promesas y deseos vacíos. E ignorante como siempre creyó que la tortuosa separación podía ser reparada con una que otra sesión terapéutica y mucho trabajo personal por su propia concupiscencia.

Pero la verdad es que Anna tenía problemas de abandono. Y Elsa simplemente era una perra cobarde, siendo cuestión de tiempo para que decidiera abandonarla otra vez, atesorando esa realidad incluso cuando trataba de ignorarla por completo.

Y así el tiempo fue jugando en su contra, haciéndole notar que no se encontraba bien a pesar de lo mucho que Elsa quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, dándole a Anna la seguridad que tanto anhelaba a expensas de arruinar su propio estado emocional.

Pero su hermana estaba feliz, a pesar de todo el trauma con el cual tenía que lidiar se encontraba feliz. ¿Y quién era Elsa para arruinar esa felicidad nuevamente?

No era nadie. Debía ser nadie. Haciendo cualquier sacrificio para mantener a Anna a salvo incluso si eso colocarse a si misma en fuego ardiente.

Pero el fuego se intensificó con calma y lentitud, y pronto todo a su alrededor había sido consumido por las brasas que tanto se esforzó en ignorar. La capacidad de Elsa para reaccionar sanamente a cualquier situación, su relación, viendo como el amor que sentía por Anna era reducido a las cenizas de mentiras que se obligaba a creer.

Y pronto Elsa tuvo que admitir que se encontraba en el fondo del abismo desde hace más tiempo de lo que ella esperaba.

Así que simplemente decidió irse. Sin darse el permiso de mirar hacia atrás, viviendo con el miedo de que, si lo hacía, terminaría arrepintiéndose de las decisiones que ahora creía era la mejor opción.

~•~•~•~

_\- No... no podemos seguir haciendo esto._

_\- ¿De qué hablas?_

_\- Anna..._

_No era fácil resumir tres años y medio de dependencia emocional. Por supuesto, Anna tenía a su novio e incluso era sorprendente como para los altos estándares de Elsa el chico se veía como una buena opción._

_Pero Anna siempre buscó por afecto y aprobación en Elsa, necesitando su compañía, su tacto. Su presencia._

_Tendría ataques de pánico las veces que Elsa llegase a casa una hora más tarde de lo previsto, y la rubia tendría que lidiar con encontrarla acurrucada en el sofá, llorando incontrolablemente mientras su teléfono era ignorado con docenas de mensajes sin leer provenientes de Kristoff._

_Dos semanas después Elsa recibiría la sorpresa de que Anna terminó con él la misma noche que quiso proponerle matrimonio, y aunque la pelirroja no ofreció explicación a nadie Elsa sabía en el fondo que la razón por la cual Anna no podía mantener ninguna relación era achacada totalmente a ella._

_\- Tenemos que hablar._

_Hablar. No era exactamente buena en eso._

_\- Me ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo. Debo partir hacia Francia mañana temprano. _

_Y eso fue todo. Eso y las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sobre las mejillas rojizas de Anna. Y los gritos, e insultos._

_Y palabras llenas de tristeza absoluta y dolor._

~•~•~•~

Los eventos de esa noche fueron prontamente eliminados de sus recuerdos el minuto que abordó el avión. Elsa misma se encargó de esa tarea. Y una noche de peleas e ira se tornó en una memoria distante que su mente parecía no querer evocar bajo criterio alguno.

Chequeó dos o tres veces la hora en su teléfono, 6:39 de la tarde del jueves, el clásico tráfico californiano retrasándola mucho más de lo esperado, permitiendo a Elsa tener una hora más para colocar sus pensamientos en orden.

**Elsa [6:44 P.M.]**

estoy en camino  
mucho tráfico.

Sonaba mecánico, frío e incluso podría jurarse que ensayado a la perfección. Pero así habían sido todas sus pocas interacciones en los últimos años.

**Anna [6:59 P.M.]**

Escríbeme cuando estés cerca.

Y así era como debían ser.

~•~•~•~

_Burdeos era frío y desolado esa época del año, pero Elsa podría importarle menos ese detalle. No cuando su vuelo aterrizó dos horas tarde, arruinando su itinerario memorizado con más de un mes de anticipación._

_Ahora tenía que lidiar con llamadas que no había planeado e interacciones imprevistas entre ella y la recepcionista que, con un muy roto español, pudo encargárselas para informarle a su nuevo jefe sobre su dilema actual, aceptando encontrarse con ella la mañana siguiente._

_Nada de esto había sido planeado, tal cual su teléfono vibrando con una diferente variedad de mensajes provenientes de Anna, amenazando con romper su poca estabilidad emocional. _

_De alguna forma Elsa encontró la calma suficiente para responder a cada uno de ellos. _

**_Anna [10:07 A.M.]_**

_Ya aterrizaste?  
__Dime que todo está bien  
__Espera, acaso hablas francés?  
__Estás en el hotel?_

_**Elsa [11:49 A.M]**  
__Acabo de registrarme, me encontraré con ellos mañana temprano, no pude hacerlo hoy.  
__espera, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?  
__Son las 2 am Anna_

_**Anna [11:52 A.M]**  
__No podía dormir,  
__tenía que saber sobre ti_

_**Elsa [12:17 P.M]**  
__Bueno estoy bien.  
__trata de dormir.  
__te llamaré más tarde._

_Elsa nunca llamó después de eso._

~•~•~•~

En el largo camino hasta su antiguo vecindario Elsa experimentaba una mezcla de angustia y desesperación, notando indicios de odio, primariamente sobre ella misma, a la vez.

Elsa estaba segura que a estas alturas su antigua autoestima era una pila de inexistente confianza. Se había castigado a sí misma por colocar la etiqueta de "emocionalmente inestable" en Anna cuando en realidad ella era la que terminó cruzando el océano gracias a una llamada la cual sabía que podía haber manejado con mucha facilidad.

Pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba esa llamada tanto o más de lo que Anna la necesitaba, y muy dentro Elsa sabía que si nada de esto hubiese sucedido ella misma la habría contactado desesperadamente.

Elsa estaba aliviada de que Anna fuese la que se acercase a ella. Porque eso le haría sentir menos dependiente, menos rota.

Porque encajaría perfectamente con la idea de la mujer fría y distante que se forzó a si misma para no extrañar a Anna cada vez más.

~•~•~•~

_Diciembre 1, 2019_

_**Anna:**_

_Oficialmente es época navideña!_

**_Elsa:_**

_Dios, relájate un poco ¿si?  
__Es muy temprano para que esté es modo navideño._

**_Anna:_**

_Como sea, grinch  
__simplemente estoy tratando de averiguar cómo enviarte un regalo de navidad y cumpleaños  
__A estas alturas aún no me has enviado tu dirección_

**_Elsa:_**

_Pronto  
__simplemente tengo que hacerme cargo de varias cosas_

_Diciembre 22, 2019_

**_Anna:_**

_Feliz cumpleaños!_

**_Elsa:_**

_Sería mejor si estuvieses aquí  
__Honestamente_

_Febrero 29, 2020_

**_Anna:_**

_aun espero tu dirección...  
__pd, quién es esa chica a tu lado en tu foto de perfil?_

**_Elsa:_**

_es solo una amiga  
__su nombre es rashel  
__no te emociones, somos solo amigas_

**_Anna:_**

_si claro  
__es linda_

_June 21, 2020_

**_Elsa:_**

_Bueno, parece que ahora es tú cumpleaños_

_June 22, 2020_

**_Anna:_**

_todavía tengo una gran resaca así que sí fue increbile  
__*increbile  
__*INCREÍBLE coño _

_Noviembre 13, 2020_

**_Anna:_**

_Odio hacer esto pero podrías enviarme un poco de dinero?  
__Tengo cuentas que pagar y no recibiré mi cheque hasta dentro de una semana.  
__Avísame si puedes hacerlo._

_Agosto 9, 2022_

**_Elsa:_**

_Rashel y yo estamos comprometidas. Creí que era justo avisarte._

**_Anna:_**

_Espera, qué dijiste?  
__Ni siquiera me dijiste que estaban saliendo?_

**_Elsa:_**

_Ocurrió hace mucho, dos años creo_

**_Anna:_**

_Bueno, felicidades_

_Enero 28, 2023_

**_Anna:_**

_Amé tu foto! Enserio extraño tus galletas de menta._

_Diciembre 22, 2023_

**_Anna:_**

_Feliz cumpleaños Elsie  
__Espero la pases genial!_

_Enero 1, 2024_

**_Anna:_**

_Feliz año!_

**_Soporte:_**_ No puedes enviarle mensajes a Elsa Arendelle debido a la desactivación de su cuenta._

~•~•~•~

_Elsa Arendelle era todo lo que cualquiera podía pedir y más. Trabajadora confiable, excelente arquitecta, novia cariñosa y atenta._

_Pero la realidad era que Elsa era todo menos las palabras que ahora usaban para referirse a ella._

_Había sido la mejor diseñadora en su anterior trabajo, solo gracias al perfeccionismo obsesivo que carcomía sus entrañas, atándola a noches en vela y bebidas cafeínadas. Anna sería entonces su recordatorio a las necesidades básicas de todo ser humano - dormir y al menos consumir algún alimento sólido, y ambas construirían poco a poco el camino en su ruta, cubriéndose las espaldas quizás un poco más de lo que podría ser considerado sano y necesario._

_Elsa jamás dejaría a alguien descubrir su lado vulnerable._

_El lado que aún a estas alturas lloraría hasta poder finalmente dormir, extrañando mucho más de lo que ella se habría permitido anhelar. Elsa releería las conversaciones antiguas que ella y Anna solían compartir, conversaciones que si bien ahora habían sido reducidas a un intercambio forzoso de novedades eran todo lo que Elsa tenía para conectarse con su anterior vida. Con Anna. _

_Porque luego de dos años comprendió que todo este cambio había sido para mal._

_Pero ya no podía retractarse. No ahora, no después de que se fue con la promesa de nunca mirar hacia atrás._

_No para enfrentar la decepción en el rostro de Anna por tercera vez en su vida._

~•~•~•~

_Manos fuertes pero delicadas se paseaban por su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas en piel prístina y blanca mientras embestía fuerte y profundo en Elsa, dejando marcas rojizas que incluso con el mejor maquillaje no sería capaz de ocultar. _

_Esta sería su nueva rutina, y Elsa estaría más que complacida en entregarse en totalidad, aceptando cualquier cosa que Rashel decidiera darle._

_Dar. Eso era lo que más le agotaba. _

_\- P-por favor... - su voz era apenas un murmullo audible, silenciada por respiraciones irregulares y la pronta incapacidad de pensar con claridad. _

_\- ¿Qué necesitas? Dime._

_Las lágrimas y el sudor se deslizaban por sobre el rostro de Elsa a la par que Rashel daba una última estocada, tensando el cuerpo de la rubia al sentir como su orgasmo era alimentado desde el interior._

_\- Necesito... A... A-Ann..._

_Anna._

_Estuvo a pocos segundos de gritar el nombre de Anna._

_Estuvo a pocos segundos de gritar el nombre de su hermana mientras tenía lo que probablemente sería el mejor sexo de su vida._

_Elsa no supo si llegó a correrse o no, su deseo ahora era reemplazado por desesperación. Rashel la acogió en sus brazos, lo más seguro, Elsa estaba distraída como para siquiera notar la presencia de la otra mujer a su lado._

_Era distraída por las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos, forzando su mente a silenciar cualquier pensamiento que no se tratase de su hermana. _

~•~•~•~

Elsa se encontró a si misma en la intersección que daba inicio a su antiguo vecindario y casi sin pensarlo fue como si peso de la situación se hiciera súbitamente palpable en sus hombros. Estaba aquí y había regresado para tratar de poner fin a los años de completa distancia.

Estaba aquí porque Anna le había suplicado que regresara, y terca como siempre Elsa había decidido acatar esa acción.

¿Qué diría su hermana si, convenientemente ahora, descubriese que en el momento exacto en que decidió llamarla Elsa estaba en una intensa discusión con su pronto-a-no-ser esposa? Que su plan de arquitecta esmerada se había hecho trizas en conjunto a su su prospecto de familia feliz.

Su celular vibraría con al unísono con su voz, gritando "es más fácil con ella" a tope en sus pulmones, sintiendo escalofríos cuando el rostro de 'ella' brilló como si hubiese sido invocada a su cuenta.

Fácil. Nunca había sido fácil pero eso era todo lo que Elsa había conocido en su vida. Necesitaba a Anna mucho o incluso más de lo que Anna la necesitaba a ella, y esa realización la asustaba a sobremanera.

Elsa se había cansado de fingir.

Las trece horas eternas de viaje fueron un anestesiante para ella, y tan pronto como sus ojos se ajustaron al caos de Los Ángeles fue como si su antigua vida europea se hubiese desvanecido en el aire, desapareciendo de su interior. Ahora solo le importaba Anna, Anna y nada más.

Anna y nada más, y la repentina sensación de hundimiento en su estómago al visualizar su antigua casa frente a sus ojos.

Era tal y como la recordaba: la fina cerca de madera con sus astillas y pintura sin renovar, las decoraciones del jardín que sus padres habían insistido tanto en comprar meses antes de su muerte. Anna había reemplazado el bien cuidado juego de muebles por unos un tanto más pequeños, al fin y al cabo ya no había tanta gente a la cual asentar.

La vista se sentía familiar, cálida. Y Elsa juró que estaba regresando a casa por las festividades en su lugar, con las luces de navidad iluminando la entrada y la tarta de calabaza enfriándose en el mostrador.

~•~•~•~

_\- No puedo, Elsa no puedo hacer esto._

_\- Relájate, Anna ¿de qué me estás hablando?_

_\- Es mucho... es... por favor regresa._

_\- An..._

_\- Elsa regresa, te necesito. Eres todo lo que he necesitado desde el minuto en q..._

_Sus palabras fueron calladas por suaves sollozos._

_\- Por favor, te necesito aquí._

_\- Estoy en otro continente, no puedo ir simplemente hasta allá y tú lo sabes jodidamente bien._

_Estaba tratando de ser la racional y colocar todo en orden. Esto también pasará como lo hacía las veces que Anna solía llamarla sobre situaciones similares en el pasado. Pronto todo terminaría con ambas mujeres yendo a dormir con una sensación agridulce en su interior._

_Para Elsa sería otra victoria vacía. Para Anna un intento fallido de reconectar con lo que sea haya quedado de su relación. _

_\- Els..._

_\- No puedo Anna, quisiera pero..._

_\- Por favor, solo... ven. Ven y luego eres libre de irte. Solo te necesito por una noche. Solo una noche más._

_Pero el pasado ahora significaban cinco años y Elsa incluso había empezado a olvidar la voz de su hermana hasta esta noche. Cuando decidió llamar, cuando un número internacional iluminó la pantalla de su celular y tuve que atender porque toda su fuerza de voluntad había decidido abandonarla esa noche._

_Hubo un silencio muerto en la línea._

_\- ¿Elsa?_

_Anna trataba todo lo posible para no romperse frente a la incertidumbre, y luego:_

_\- Estaré aterrizando en LA mañana en la noche._

~•~•~•~

\- Viniste.

La calidez que la acompañó al inicio fue súbitamente extinguida al momento en que escuchó su voz. Rota, débil, y Elsa tuvo que contener sus impulsos para no echarse a llorar.

Estaba aquí, porque Anna le había suplicado que regresase. Estaba aquí, de pie frente al umbral y con sus maletas aún colgadas de su hombro. Y, aún así, con el frío de California calándole los huesos y la oscuridad que la arropaba, Elsa aún no podía entender a cabalidad todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento.

Estaba aquí, y en lugar de una bienvenida llena de besos y abrazos Elsa tuvo que hacer frente a una pared de miedos y tribulación. Y la imagen de Anna, con su cabello rojizo envuelto en un moño mal hecho y mejillas hinchadas no hacía nada para apaciguar la situación.

Estoy aquí. Más las palabras no abandonaron sus labios, siendo sustituidas por un quejido que dejaba a entrever sentimientos de confusión. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir aunado a ello fueron frías manos aferrándose a sus hombros, y un rápido pero intenso beso en sus labios, tan fugaz que Elsa no sabía si había sido causa de su cansada imaginación.

Anna se aferraba a ella con fuerza, quizás con temor a ser abandonada de nuevo como varias veces atrás. Se aferraba a una esperanza que ni Elsa misma sabía si podía darle, pero cuya mención era suficiente para la menor. Elsa no era capaz de observarla a los ojos, temiendo encontrar la misma decepción de años atrás, así que solo la acunó en sus brazos mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, dejando que sus toques hablasen por todos los años que pasó en silencio y soledad.

-No me odies -, la voz de Anna resonó en la habitación luego de varios minutos.

-Yo no...

-Te fuiste... Te fuiste y no sabía que hacer sin ti a mi lado.

\- No es sano, Anna - el simple sonido de su nombre hizo que Elsa se estremeciera, rompiendo pronto el contacto y caminando por toda la habitación.

La pelirroja secó sus lágrimas mientras observaba taciturna la silueta de su hermana mayor. Igual de rota que ella, igual de solitaria. Con la sutil diferencia de que sus ojos lo ocultaban más de lo que Anna hubiese podido tratar.

\- ¿Por qué llamaste?

\- Te necesitaba.

\- Siempre lo haces - Elsa enterró sus uñas en su cabello perfectamente trenzado.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste? - esta vez era el turno de Anna de preguntar, relajando su cuerpo para asimilar la respuesta, sea cualquiera que sea.

\- Llamaste.

\- Siempre lo hago... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace tres años, o cuatro, o la noche que te supliqué no irte?

La visión de Elsa se nubló con lágrimas que ni ella misma había previsto, sintiendo como quemaban su fría piel. No tuvo valor para responderle, ni a Anna ni a sí misma, guardando sus palabras para sí y negando lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca debió haberse ido, y Anna nunca debió pasar a última prioridad para ella.

\- No sé - a estas alturas se encontraba sollozando sin control, deslizando su cuerpo por sobre la pared hasta reposar en el suelo. - No lo sé, Anna.

Anna aferró a la sábanas de la cama, encontrándose lidiando con una desconocida en lugar de su hermana mayor. Necesitaba consuelo, pero sabía que Elsa no podría dárselo en ese estado, y ella se encontraba tan debilitada que tampoco sabía como reaccionar.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron en aquella posición un rato, sintiendo la respiración de la otra en la habitación. ¿Cuándo todo empezó a desmoronarse? ¿Cuándo la persona que más amaban se había convertido en un ser ajeno en totalidad?

Elsa tosió con tosquedad, secando su rostro con el revés de su mano y alzando la vista hacia Anna, con sus ojos turquesa y pecas dibujándose por sobre su piel. Con su sonrisa inocente que ahora era un trazo de angustia e incertidumbre. Anna, con su voz cantarina que ahora se encontraba llena de rabia camuflada como tristeza.

\- Tienes que dejarme ir - Elsa juró que repetía esas palabras para sí misma en su lugar, aferrada a sus piernas para no desmoronarse - Tienes que... Anna... No puedo hacer esto. Por favor.

\- No quiero. Elsa no me pidas eso... yo... - la rubia ladeó su cabeza, sollozando por lo bajo.

\- Tienes que.

Anna se arrastró hasta su lado, dudando varios segundos entre tomar su mano o simplemente ocupar su lugar allí. Ganó la primera opción solo cuando Elsa pareció leer sus pensamientos y acariciar su mano, sintiendo la calidez de su piel en contrariedad con la suya.

Sus labios pronto se posaron tímidamente sobre los de su hermana menor, sintiendo su corazón romperse en pequeños pedazos a la par con su voz y razón. Las lágrimas de ambas pintaban su rostro con capas de desilusión camuflada como esperanza.

\- Es que yo no creo poder hacerlo.

* * *

**EDIT: The review in english saying that they needed a translator to read this, I posted the version in english**

**Sí, final abierto porque quiero dejar a elección de ustedes lo que pueda pasar luego.**

**Wow, hace mucho no escribía para este fandom, pero me inspiré en los plot leaks de Frozen 2 (y en la secuela como tal) para crear esta historia.**

**Es algo distinto de lo que he escrito antes, ya no es incesto como tal sino más una dependencia emocional de Anna hacia Elsa y viceversa, lo cual *spoiler* será expandido y analizado en la secuela, estoy ansiosa de ver cómo abordan el tema.**

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review si quieren.**


End file.
